


Roses are Red. Drama Coffins are Stupid.

by FeaRauko



Series: Supernatural Poetry [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry, sweet but not fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeaRauko/pseuds/FeaRauko
Summary: Dean muses over Cas while he prepares to trap himself away forever to stop Michael. Cas isn't having it at all.





	Roses are Red. Drama Coffins are Stupid.

 

## Roses are red.

His eyes are blue.

And sometimes I wonder

If he feels it too.

 

## When I first met him

Sparks literally flew

I didn’t know what we’d be

When I asked, “Who are you?”

 

## When I thought he was dying

He said I love you

And I wish I’d said,

“Cas, I love you too. ”

 

## His lips are pink

My cheeks are too

When he says things like,

“I could go with you.”

 

## But this time he can’t

I’ll be trapped for all time

In a box with Michael

I guess this is goodbye.

 

## So this is goodbye

So this is goodbye

So this is goodbye

So this is…it’s…

 

## No! DEAN!

## You sit the fuck down!

We’re having this talk.

You’re going to hear this

Before you choose to walk.

 

## You see hellfire was red,

But your spirit was green,

The most beautiful soul

That I’d ever seen

 

## And though at first I admit

It was just my mission

When I gripped you tight

And raised you from perdition.

 

## You soon became

My everything

My faith, my hope

My strength to keep fighting.

 

## YOU taught me free will

_That fate DOESN’T always know._

And sometimes we just

_Make it up as we go._

 

## And now you’re just quitting?

Let me help you too!

Or have you forgotten

That I watch over you.

…That I  _fell_  for you.

…That I  _died_  for you.

…That I gave  _everything_  for you.

…That I did it, all of it…for you.

 

## SO DON’T YOU  _DARE_

Try to give up on me.

Cause I’ll never stop fighting

To rescue you, Dean.

 


End file.
